the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The sssst ponies
the sssst poniesis a group of 5 ponies.(summer hearts,sugar sprinkles,star sketch,sketch heart and thunder blitz)It was founded by summer hearts,Everything was well,they made a wiki and a tumblr page.Up to one pointThere own founder crushed the friendship.everyone then kinda parted. Summer Hearts Summer Hearts is a pony who likes to have fun, she loves her friends but also hate to seem them fighting. She considers her BFFS as Sugar Sprinkles, Star Sketch, Sketch Heart, and Thunder Blitz. Summer Hearts loves to play pranks on her friends most of the times. Summer Hearts loves to go outside and have a nice time biking. Whenever she sees Sugar Sprinkles and Star Sketch in a bad mood she can make them happy. Summer Hearts loves drama, and action and hates being bored. Summer Hearts is also a pegasus Skin Color: Pink, ( FCA5C9 ) Main Color: Pink and Yellow, ( F95072 ) ( FEF073 ) Eye color: Green (6FEE8D ) Cutie Mark: Bike Sketch Heart She is an alicorn who is an artist and paints a lot.She is the owner of an art gallery in Ponyville. She is apart of the Royal family in Canterlot but she followed her heart and moved to Ponyville. She loves art and showing it to her friends. Sometimes she has a short temper when someone annoys her. Sometimes she is shy and doesn't like to be bored. She is loved by Thunder Blitz very much. She is usually busy with royal duties. Skin color: White ( ECEDF1 ) Mane color: Brown ( C26527 ) Eye color: Brown ( A55518 ) Cutie Mark: Heart between a paint brush and a pencil Star skecth She is a Unicorn who loves to hang out with her friends. She is not completely outgoing, but she will go out if she is going with her friends. She is good at drawing and she loves it, but she loathes paint. If she'd been asked to draw something, she draws it without stopping. She doesn't give up on things, not even reading stories. She isn't very supernatural, she is a regular unicorn. Unlike Sketch Heart, she doesn't own an art gallery, but she tries to contribute with her. Both Star Sketch and Sketch Heart make marvelous art, but Star Sketch hates painting because it ruins her sketches. Sometimes she is a talking dictionary. Skin Color: Blue, ( 73D3FB ) Mane color: Dark Blue, Brown ( 1125AF ) , ( A6551B ) Eye Color: Green ( 68F2AC ) Cutie Mark: Scribbling pencil Sugar Sprinkles Sugar Sprinkles is an earth pony who makes cupcakes she is usually depressed and miserable. She loves Summer Hearts the most because she cheers her up in a way nobody can. She loves humor, she sometimes is gloomy because she thinks everyone hates her but she is the best friends anyone ever had. While Sugar Sprinkles makes cupcakes she could add to much sugar and become very, very hyper or she could faint. Skin Color: Periwinkle ( 9B75E3 ) Mane Color: Light Pink ( FC9AB1 ), Cherry Red ( E2224E ) Eye Color: Dark Purple ( 9F3BC1 ) Cutie Mark: Cupcake Thunder Blitz Thunder Blitz is a pegasus who has the same personalities as Rainbow Dash and is a good fighter. Unlike other pegasi she can shoot electricity with her hooves.She likes SSBB and other stuff and she is good at drawing too. She has enemies to fight and she's always the winner. She is also adventerous and a fast flyer. Out of all the friends, she loves Sketch Heart the most. Skin Color: Bright yellow ( FAEB7B ) Mane Color: Dark grey and gold ( 484848) ( FBCA32 ) Eye color: Gold ( FBCA32 ) Cutie Mark: Electric Hazard Symbol Snowbound the liyena Being like the newer groups spike.He is a cross of a lion and a hyena who has carenes of fluttershy,the activness of rainbow dash and the IQ of twilight sparkle.He can spin into a ball like sonic and can reach a speed of 40 miles per hour.He can breath under water for long time and is almost imunne to temputures of -100 below zero.He is repaled by the sun though and hates fire.He tries to prevent himself from tanning and lives in dimmish and cold areas like closets,damp caves.He wanted to be in the first verzion of the group but summer hearts was all sexist and crap.He is the boyfriend of star sketch.He has a diet of pizza,fruits,apple juice and canines. Fur color: navy blue Mane color: white eye color: brown Cutie mark: A snowflake with bullet holes (idea by surprise1)